escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
The Clowns Here Kill Part 1
" " is the first episode in the third season of Escape the Night. It premiered on the 21st of June, and is currently free to stream on Youtube Premium. Episode Summary "Ten YouTube friends find themselves trapped in Everlock, a funky town stuck in the year 1978. What seems like a fun carnival turns to chaos as Joey and friends soon discover they must fight against killer clowns and evil forces to save themselves and the town. Joey hides a dark secret." Episode Plot Joey Graceffa sends off invitations to his friends, inviting them to a "town stuck in the 1970's" that they had to rescue. The guests get dressed, and arrive to the spot Joey told them to meet him at. After a while of waiting, Joey finally appears and collects his friends, and then they begin the ritual. They make a circle of salt, and put 5 crystals at the head of the circle. They then hold hands, and chant a saying. The portal to Everlock then opens. The guests enter the town, and see a retro carnival and they begin engaging with the people partaking in the activites, and partake in the games themself. Matthew Patrick and Rosanna Pansino get on a ferris wheel and discover a newspaper under a blanket. On the newspaper is an article about the Killer Clowns residing in Everlock, telling the readers to stay away from them. Right when it happens, the ferris wheel stops spinning at the top. The Killer Clown leader tells Joey, and Teala Dunn that she has a fun game in store. The two follow her, and get balls to throw at stacked up cans. Joey throws the cans over, and is given a Jack in the box as a prize. Mayor Janet walks out on her patio, and greets the guests. Calliope tried to call Janet out, but it backfires. She notices the Jack in the box that Joey holds, and tries to tell him it's the Carnival Master's wicked artifact. The group is now split on wether or not to open it, but Joey ultimately decides to open it. For a few seconds, nothing seems to happen. But very quickly Janet is thrown off of her patio, and a herd of clowns is released into the town. Colleen Ballinger, and Roi Fabito are captured and taken to the Clown's RV. The rest meets up in the game arcade, and before he can enter, Joey is captured by the Clowns at taken to the RV. Matthew and Rosanna are still stuck at the top of the ferris wheel, and Rosanna throws her stuffed dog, Blueberry, down to distract Hightower, to no avail however. The ferris wheel starts back up again, and Calliope then beats down Hightower ensuring Matthew and Rosanna a safe landing. In the Clown's RV, Roi is able to free himself from the locks first after entering the code combination. He's quickly followed by Colleen, who also frees herself. Colleen and Roi then find the key inside of a box and free Joey from the locks. In the game arcade, Mortimer tells the guests a story about the Carnival Master's artifacts, and how they were used to corrupt the town for years. Shortly after, they find a box with the letters RBGY on it. Nearby they find a pinball machine, with the letters RBGY inside of it. They also find a poster that says all scores are erased at the end of the day. After that, they begin erasing the writings on the chalkboard, and words are left behind on them. The words left behind then read "tap 6 times on glass". They tap the glass on the pinball machine six times, and it turns the machine on. As they hit the letters inside of the machine, one of the letters on the box would open. After completing the game, the box opens and inside of it is a gear, and a note telling them they need to replace parts in the Jack in the box. In the tent, Matthew and Rosanna notice that there's symbols on the newspaper. Around the room, they find a pillow and a pinata with the same symbol on it. They break the pinata, and inside of it is a small wooden piece. They then also rip open the pillow, and inside of it is the second piece. In the distance is a mirror with certain sections missing, and they place the wooden pieces on the mirror and lights start to turn on, on the top of the mirror. They find the third symbol on a box, and find the third piece inside of it. They find the last symbol on a toilet, filled with discharge. Meanwhile in the RV, Colleen, Joey and Roi find a book telling them that the Carnival Master will be freed at sunrise, and will gain back his powers unless the guests cleanse all 8 artifacts. Back in the RV, Matthew and Rosanna dig inside of the toilet, and Matthew finds the last piece, and puts it on the mirror. The lights are now all on. A drawer opens, and there's a key and note inside of it. Meanwhile in the RV, the group makes a run for it, but they're captured once again. The group in the arcade notices the three being captured, so they head outside to save them. To no avail however, as all of them are once again captured. They're tied up on the carousel, and are shortly followed by Matthew and Rosanna who are captured once trying to leave the tent. The guests are left on the carousel, tied up. The clowns then tell them that they are each numbered, and that they will roll a dice. Whoever the dice lands on will then be gutted infront of everyone. The clown turns on the carousel, and rolls the dice, ending the episode on a cliff hanger. Cast Starring *Joey Graceffa as the Savant. *Colleen Ballinger as the Disco Dancer. *Teala Dunn as the Super Spy. *Manny Mua as the Record Producer. *JC Caylen as the Hippie. *Nikita Dragun as the Troublemaker. *Matthew Patrick as the Detective. *Safiya Nygaard as the Investigative Reporter. *Rosanna Pansino as the Jetsetter. *Roi Fabito as the Daredevil. Co-Starring *Shontae Saldana as Calliope. *Jack O'Connor as Mortimer. Guest Starring *Alejandra Cejudo as the Killer Clown Leader. *Kerstin Schulze as Hightower. *Tyler James as Lascivious Luke. *Savannah Southern-Smith as Sally Slaughter.